


Familial Love

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [72]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aftermath Thereof, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Valentine worries about the wellbeing of Asterion, a child the Specters accidentally kidnapped and could not return. Fate proves to him that Asterion was meant to be with them.





	Familial Love

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

The skin of humanity is a canvas- it’s an old saying, but as Valentine takes Asterion’s drawing and feels the child’s family portrait ink itself in miniature against his ribs, it’s never felt more true. It also makes Valentine’s worries ease.

Asterion had been an accident, after all. They’d accidentally kidnapped him, and due to the nature of time and the Underworld, by the time they’d gotten him back to the mortal world, they’d been completely unable to find his parents.

But now Valentine’s heart rests easier. Asterion is meant to be with them, meant to be their cherished little hatchling.

“Do you like it?” Asterion asks anxiously, and Valentine realizes he’s been quiet too long. He smiles brightly at the sweet child.

“I love it! In fact, here’s how much I love it,” he says, gently setting the page on the floor, and pulling up his shirt just enough for Asterion to see it inked into his side. Asterion’s eyes go wide.

“But that’s a soul mark, right?” They asks, little fingers tracing over Valentine’s skin. Valentine bites back a laugh at the tickly feeling.

“It is!” Valentine says warmly, lowering his shirt again. “That’s proof you were meant to be our little hatchling. that fate has ordained it. People only get the soul marks of those very important to them, after all. Siblings, spouses, dearest friends, parents, children,” he gently tickles Asterion’s own side at the last, and they giggle.

“Where are mine, then?” Asterion wants to know. Valentine smiles indulgently, taking Asterion’s drawing to carefully put it up on the cabinet door so that everyone can see it.

“They won’t come in until you’re a bit older, Asterion. Maybe eleven, maybe thirteen or so.” He explains gently. Asterion nods wisely.

“So if you get a mistake family like me and then your real family later, you don’t have to see the mistake family your whole life?” Asterion asks, and Valentine feels the hot prick of tears.

“Yes,” he says softly, scooping Asterion up into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Exactly like that, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
